In Front of You
by iLOVEthis
Summary: You don't know that you love someone until you lose them. AU: Jackson and Melissa have been best friends since high school and live together. The only problem is that they haven't fallen in love with each other yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I don't get it, Mel. I thought we were great together," said Jackson as Melissa passed him a cup of coffee.

"Well, love is complicated. Don't worry about it. It just wasn't meant to be," Melissa said as she tried to comfort her best friend.

Jackson was suffering from another breakup. He was going out with a girl named Linda, but she broke it off claiming that he spent too much time with his music and less with her. Melissa knew she should feel bad for him, but ninety-nine percent of her was so ecstatic. She hated Linda with her over-done makeup and that dog sticking out of her designer bag. Melissa wasn't mean like that, but Linda wasn't so fond of her either. Linda didn't like the fact that Melissa and Jackson were best friends. It didn't help the fact that they also shared an apartment. 

She had a one-sided love for Jackson. She has been by his side since high school, but she didn't have the guts to tell him. She was afraid that something would go wrong if they had a romantic relationship and they wouldn't be able to go back to the way they were now. 

"I, as your best friend, think that you're better off without her," said Melissa. 

"Why do you say that?"

"Because… she really didn't appreciate you or your passion for music. She was like all those other girls that you have dated before. You don't need someone like that in your life."

"Yeah, I think you might be right, Mel. She never did appreciate me or my music. She was always begging me to take her out to those expensive restaurants," said Jackson as he finished off his coffee and put on his coat, ready to leave. 

Melissa followed his same movements and said, "I think that it's safe to say that maybe you should go out with someone who will appreciate your music as much as me." 

"Yeah. Maybe."

Melissa smiled at this since no one could have been a bigger fan than Melissa. She memorized the lyrics to his songs and he always played songs to her to see what her feedback was before he played at the café. 

They were walking on the streets now and embracing the arrival of spring. Even though it was still a bit chilly out, they loved going out on walks and just talking. 

"Hey, Mel, let's head home. And you know what will make me happy right now?"

"Gee, can it be my mac and cheese special?" Melissa said as she gave Jackson a wide smile that always comforted him.

"Please?" Jackson said with puppy dog eyes and the voice of a little kid.

That was what Melissa liked about Jackson. He was an easy-going guy and someone whom you can joke around with. Melissa also liked the way he smiled and laughed. Not only was he good looking but he was everything she pretty much wanted in a guy. It was too bad that she was the only one who had these feelings. It sucked loving someone and seeing that person go out with others. Then a breakup would come and you just want to say, "I'm the one who truly loves you. I'm the one whom you should love." 

"Well… okay, but I get the last soda can," she said as she nudged him a bit off the sidewalk. 

"What? Here I am heartbroken and the only way to cure me is your mac and cheese and you want a soda can in exchange?" he said with a smile and they both started laughing. 

They finally reached the apartment and Melissa said, "You go ahead in. I'll get the mail."

Melissa got the mail and saw that she and Jackson got the same envelope reading:

"**YOU ARE INVITED TO HARTWELL HIGH'S 10****TH**** HIGH SCHOOL REUNION!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jackson was setting up the ingredients for the macaroni and cheese when Melissa came in and said in a deep voice like those voice-overs, "Mr. Cody Jackson, you are invited to Hartwell High's 10th High School Reunion!"

They both laughed a bit and then Melissa handed Jackson his envelope. It was nicely decorated with words that popped up on the paper and decorated with maroon and white, the school's classic color. 

"Wow, ten years. I can't believe it. I guess I can't escape the sad fact that I'm actually 28, single, and living with my best friend," Jackson said with a sly smile directed at Melissa. 

"Har, Har. Very funny. You're a real comedian," Melissa said sarcastically as she made her way to the couch. "Anyway, the party's gonna be at that nice restaurant they just built downtown. I heard the food is delicious there."

Jackson was leaning on the kitchen counter and said, "Careful when you talk about the restaurant in front of other people."

"Why?" asked Melissa with curiosity.

"Because they wouldn't be very impressed with the drool coming out of your mouth." Jackson started laughing and then was hit with the pillow from the couch by Melissa. 

"Hey, it was just a joke!" Jackson said half laughing.

"Well... it was just a pillow. Suck it up, baby."

"Okay, fair enough. Now let's start some dinner and I think I'm gonna go look for our high school yearbook so I can freshen up with the names."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner was over, Melissa and Jackson got themselves comfortable on the couch. They were sitting close to each other since they were sharing a fleece blanket and the yearbook was between them. The television was on and it was on "Jeopardy."

"Look at us," Jackson said. "We look like an old couple here. Watching 'Jeopardy' and looking back on the old days."

He noticed that Melissa gave an uneasy smile when he said the word "couple" but he didn't take it to mean anything. 

Jackson liked how they were. Melissa had always been supportive of his music and she was the one who gave him the will. It was funny to him because he didn't really see her as a woman even though she was one. She was like one of the boys, but she could also be the girliest girl. He liked that about her. She could get along with anyone and that made her so likeable. 

"Okay, I think I'll flip to page 10," Melissa said. "Hey, remember Eric? He was the class clown."

"Oh, yeah. Wasn't he the one who started that food fight in senior year?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I think that he threw his potato salad at the Mock Trial team and hit what's-his-name."

"I'm pretty sure his name was Nathan," Jackson said to fill in the blank. "And he thought that it was that girl----"

"Daley on the Debate team and he threw his potato salad at her because they were sworn enemies or something."

"I think the funniest part was when the cheerleaders got hit like 20 times, especially that Taylor girl."

"Well, that's what she got for being the head cheerleader and having the table in the middle of the cafeteria while people are throwing stuff from across the room."

"I think I got hit with the peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Jackson said and he laughed just remembering the memory. 

"I think I got the special."

"Are you serious? I don't think there was anything edible about that special."

They stayed on the couch all night recalling countless high school memories that made them laugh until they were breathless. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Melissa woke up to the heavy breathing beside her. She struggled to open her eyes and when she did she saw that she had fallen asleep on Jackson's shoulder. 

_Wow, that was a long night, _she thought to herself.

She didn't get up immediately though. She liked how they were and she wished that they could stay that way forever. She wanted to stay by his side forever. 

She looked up at him and saw that he was sleeping pleasantly. He looked so peaceful and it made him more attractive. 

"After all these years how do you not see that I'm in love with you?" she whispered so as not to wake him up. She laid her head on his shoulder again. 

"Don't you know that having a one-sided love hurts a lot? It pains me to see you go out with other girls and have your heart broken. But luckily you always have me to be there for you when that happens. I wish I could tell you what's in my heart, but it's really difficult for me. You might think that it's easy to say 'I love you' but it's not that simple for me. I guess I don't want us to change," she continued. 

"I know that I might not be as pretty as all those other girls that you've dated, but my love for you can make up for that. It does sound a bit clichéd, but I love you so much that my heart can't contain it."

_There I told him. Now the next step is to make sure that he's awake and conscious when I say it, _she said to herself.

She just stared at him for a moment and something inside of her made her lean in closer to him. Now their noses were touching and all she wanted was to kiss him. She leaned in closer and closer very slowly so as not to wake him up and then the word "Mel" escaped from his mouth. She was so close that she felt his breath when he said it. 

She quickly shot back to where she was sitting. Her heart was racing and beating so hard that it could have jumped out of her chest. 

_I hope he didn't hear what I said, _she thought to herself. _God, why did I have to say it out loud?! I could have thought it in my head like right now! I'm such an idiot!_

"Mel?" Jackson asked again as he started to open his eyes and stretch his arms while yawning.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you have a good sleep?"

"I think that was the best sleep I've ever had," he said and Melissa smiled. She was glad she was part of it. 

"Really? Or are you just saying that to flatter me so you can talk me into making the coffee today," she said with a suspicious smile on her face. 

"Well... both," he said with a smile. 

As she got up to start the coffee maker, she said as naturally and coolly as possible, "So did you happen to hear anything before you woke up?"

"Nah, why? Did you hear something?"

Right then Melissa was thanking whatever heavens were looking out for her. She had such a huge smile on and she forgot that Jackson was there until she saw him looking at her with a confused expression. 

She quickly came up with something to say and said in a scramble, "I think that the... uhm... neighbor's cat across the hall was scratching at our door again."

As she placed the two mugs full of fresh brewed coffee on the kitchen counter, Jackson walked towards the coffee and said, "To be honest, I don't really care anymore. The neighbor doesn't really do anything anyway."

They were enjoying their coffee in silence and then Melissa said, "Listen, I was thinking about the reunion thing. I can't believe it's in a week."

"Yeah, I know. I really can't wait. It'd be such a surprise to see everyone. I wonder if they've changed."

"Yeah, me too. Okay, so I wanted to ask if maybe you'd like to be... I dunno... my date?"

Jackson just looked up from his coffee and into her face. They looked into each other's eyes for a second and then Jackson said, "I'm so flattered, Mel. Of course."

They laughed over his answer. 

Melissa was glowing on the inside. She was so glad that she actually took a step forward. That was a major step for her. 

_Yay me!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for those who reviewed and like this story! Those reviews make my day! Haha. I know it's pretty sad, but they do! School is starting tomorrow for me so I'll try to update as much as I can on the weekends! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

It was Saturday and that meant that Melissa was dog-walking today at 10 A.M.. It wasn't much of a career but it was still a job, right? Anyway, she didn't mind it at all. She loved dogs and it didn't matter if she had to walk nine of them at once.

"Well, I'm off dog-walking," she said to Jackson.

"All right. Have fun. Oh, and make sure that dog doesn't poop on your shoe again. That stunk up the apartment so much last time. The neighbors even got a whiff at that funk," Jackson said with a smile.

"Please, don't remind me. Those were my favorite shoes too," she said trying to remember those nice knee-high boots. "Hey, I got an idea. Wanna go shopping later for the reunion?"

"Can't."

"Why not?" she said with a sad tone.

"Well, we have bills to pay and stuff."

"Yeah, but it's been awhile since we bought anything new."

"Okay, how about we go tomorrow. I have a gig at the café tonight and I'm sure I'll have enough money from it to pay for the bills and your shopping spree."

"Come on, you know you want to buy new clothes too and I'll try to pitch in with the money. Hopefully, I get a good amount today. Hey, does that mean that I get a preview of your new song today?"

"Yeah, but let's see if I finish by the time you get back."

"All right, you better work hard then."

"Don't I always? Hey, you're gonna be late. You should go now."

"All right. See ya around noon. Bye," she said as she waved to him and closed the door behind her.

00000

When Melissa got back at noon, Jackson was still on the couch with his sheets of music in front of him.

He heard her come in but didn't look up and said, "Hey, how was your walk? Fortunately I finished with the song. I told you I was going to fini- What happened?"

Melissa had a rip in her jeans around the knees and she was struggling to limp to the couch. Jackson got up and helped her to the couch by putting his arm around her waist and swinging her arm over his shoulders.

Once she was properly seated, he checked her knee. He moved the hole in her jeans a bit so he could see her injury. She had a deep cut in it and a lot of tiny scrapes around it. He quickly went into the bathroom and got bandages, a clear bottle of alcohol, and some toilet paper.

"Mel, the alcohol is going to make it sting a bit but you have to stay strong. Okay?" he said as he unscrewed the cap to the bottle and placed a bunch of toilet paper below the cut so the alcohol wouldn't spill everywhere.

Melissa just nodded and Jackson said, "Ready. One, two, three."

He poured the alcohol on and he could tell that it hurt. A muffled sound of pain escaped Melissa's mouth and she started to move her leg away from the source of the pain.

"Melissa, come on. Be brave," he said as he held out his hand. "Here, hold my hand."

She squeezed his hand so tightly that he thought it was broken. He tried to clean up the cut with his free hand as best as he could. There was a lot of bleeding but he was able to stop it so there was no need to go to the hospital. Finally, she let go of his hand so he could put the bandage on for her.

She looked down at his handiwork and said with a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he was cleaning up the stuff. "How did you get that anyway?"

"Oh, I was thinking about something that's all and I didn't have a tight control on the dogs' leashes. Then I guess they started chasing a squirrel in the park and dragged me along with them and I tripped over a root that was sticking out."

"You should be careful next time. What were you thinking about that made you drift off?"

_You and me,_she said in her mind.

"Oh, nothing much just… stuff. Things, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I can relate to that. You're okay now, right? I know the bandaging isn't very good, but at least the bleeding stopped."

"No, it's fine. Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah, I know I'm that awesome," he said while giving her a comforting smile. "If you didn't have me then you wouldn't be able to be the first one to listen to my songs."

"That's true. So did you finish?"

"Yeah. Do you want to listen to it?"

"Hm… I don't know if it will meet my high standards of music taste," she said while trying to look like she was contemplating.

"Okay, so it's called 'I Won't Stand Alone.'"

0000

"Thank you, everyone," Jackson said as he stepped down from the stage with his guitar.

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Another song from our very own Cody Jackson and it's called 'I Won't Stand Alone,'" the café owner announced over the microphone while the customers clapped.

"Jackson, that was great!" Melissa said as she stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks, Mel," he said while his face was in her hair during their hug and then they withdrew from it. "I'll go get us some coffee."

"Okay."

Coffee was something they both had in common. No matter what time it was, they would always enjoy a cup of coffee. It was nine o' clock right now, but she didn't mind enjoying a cup of coffee with him. It just meant that they would stay up all night and talk. There was always something to talk about and the conversations never got boring.

Melissa was waiting at their table while he ordered the coffee. They always sat on the right side of the café at the table against the window. They didn't know why but every time they came, they subconsciously sat there without thinking at all.

"He's very attractive," she heard a woman say at a nearby table. "I wonder if he's single."

"He can't be, Kate," a second woman said. "He always comes in with that girl over by the table and they always leave together."

"How do you know if they're not just friends, Melinda?" Kate said. "Plus, they don't look right as a couple together and she doesn't look like his type."

This made Melissa furious. This random woman saying that they weren't good together! How dare she!

_She is so my enemy. How can she say that we're not good as a couple! Please! It's she and Jackson that don't make a good couple! How am I not his type! She doesn't even know him! Well, I know that his type isn't bitches like her!_

Melissa just sat there glaring while she was rambling on in her head so she didn't notice someone standing next to her.

"Excuse me," the figure said and Melissa snapped out of her thoughts.

She looked up and saw that the figure was the woman named Kate and said in her most nasty tone, "What do you want?"

Taken aback, Kate said, "I was wondering if you and that singer getting the coffee are… you know, together."

"Why, yes we are," Melissa lied.

"Oh, really? If you don't mind me asking, for how long?"

"Well, long enough for us to get married. In fact we're engaged."

"Huh…"

"Yup," Melissa said with a smile.

"So where's your big diamond ring?" Kate said with curiosity as she looked down at Melissa's bare left hand.

"Oh, it's at home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, you know it's hard having it on when you're… you know, doing it."

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you two are… happy together," she said with a fake chuckle.

Once she left, Melissa just smiled to herself. She could tell that Kate didn't want to know anymore about their lives.

_That was so fun!_

"Here you go," Jackson said as he placed Melissa's cup in front of her. "Sorry it took awhile. They messed up the orders."

"No problem. I didn't even notice that you were gone for that long."

"So who was the woman that you were talking to? She looked kinda cute. What's your opinion of her?"

"I heard her name was Kate and don't bother. She's not your type."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Well, she came over to me because she wanted to ask for my number," Melissa lied.

"Really? She doesn't seem like the type."

"Well, you know, expect the unexpected."

"I didn't know that you seemed… like the type."

"I didn't either, but I guess I just generate something- I don't know- about me," she said.

They both laughed and enjoyed their coffee.

_Take that, Kate._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, awesome readers! Thanks again for your reviews! I really love you guys! I love reading them! I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear that this story is AU so there was no plane crash. Sorry for the confusion! I just put it in the summary so others wouldn't be confused. Thank you dramaqueenchris405 for pointing that out before in the review.

I know that Jackson is pretty much clueless in this story, but, I mean, what guy isn't clueless about love and everything around them. HaHa. I'm just joking. Guys are cool. HaHa. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

_[1 week later]_

Jackson was standing outside of Melissa's closed bedroom door. He was wearing a black suit with a nice colored green tie. He was dressed and ready to go to the reunion. Melissa, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Come on, Mel. We're gonna be late," he said to the door.

"Hold on. I just need to zip up the back of the dress. I'll be done any second now!"

"That's what you said 15 minutes ago."

"Well, _you_ try to zip up a dress from the back! It's really hard!"

"Okay, okay. Let me do it for you."

"No, it's all right. I can do it on my own."

"By the time you finish, the reunion is gonna be over."

"Fine," Melissa said with defeat in her voice. "Come in."

Jackson opened the door and Melissa's back was to him. He saw her reflection from the mirror facing the door. She looked angelic. She let her hair down, but it wasn't plain. She had some loose curls on the top of her flowing hair. She wore a black dress that went a little above her knees. The dress had a thick green ribbon around the waist area and the dress detailed all the curves of her body. Needless to say, she was glowing.

"Jackson?"

Jackson didn't know how long he was gazing on her, but he soon snapped out of it when she spoke up.

"Uh... yeah. I'll help with the zipper."

Jackson walked up to Melissa's back and she held her hair so it didn't get in the way. He zipped it up slowly from the small of her back. He felt kind of awkward while he was doing it. It was probably because of the scene right now and how they were positioned, but he didn't know. Once, he came to the part where her black bra was hooked, he felt a reaction inside of him that he never felt before.

_"What's going on with me? Snap out of it, Jackson,"_Jackson said to himself.

When he finished, Melissa turned around with a smile on her face and said, "Thanks! Shall we go now?"

"Yeah, after you," he said. He didn't want to spend all night figuring out what happened inside of him at that moment. He just wanted to have fun tonight and not feel confused, stressed, or frustrated.

00000

Their taxi pulled up to the front of the restaurant and Jackson was the first to step out. He then held out a hand for Melissa and she held onto it while she stepped out of the taxi. They then started walking toward the building, arm in arm, which was shown in brightness from the lights installed on the ground.

"I feel like a celebrity on the Red Carpet," Melissa said as they were walking on a carpet that happened to be red and led to the entrance of the restaurant.

Once they reached the marble doors, Jackson opened the door on the right for Melissa and she stepped in.

It was incredible on the inside. There were tons of old faces they hadn't seen for ten years. There was loud music and plentiful amounts of champagne on a table, which seemed to be everyone's favorite spot. Melissa looked up and saw that there were balloons that represented the school colors and they covered every inch of the ceiling. There was a banner suspended in the air that read: "Welcome Back!"

Melissa was just amazed. She wanted to take everything in and absorb it all.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Jackson said, "Hey, there are two seats left there at that table."

They arrived at the table and Jackson helped Mellissa into her seat. He then sat on the seat to the right of her.

_"He's being such a gentleman tonight,"_she said in her mind.

She then looked around the circular table at the other guests. Starting from her left, she recognized Nathan McHugh, Daley Marin, Taylor Hagan, Eric McGorrill, and then Jackson.

"Hey, everyone," Jackson started off. "I'm Jackson and this is Melissa. Did you guys just get here too?"

"Yeah and I still remember you two from high school," Daley said.

"Me, too," the rest of the table chimed in after her.

"That's great to hear," said Melissa. "We remember you guys too!"

Everyone had a smile on. It feels great to be remembered after 10 years have passed without seeing half of the guests at the restaurant.

"So what's everyone been up to?" Jackson asked.

"Well, Nathan and I are lawyers now," Daley said.

"Yeah, but we want to be at the top so we're still studying," Nathan said afterwards.

"Taylor, I bet you're a cheerleader for the L.A. Lakers," Melissa said with a smile.

"Nope. I'm actually the owner of a salon called Magic Brush. It's around the L.A. area so you guys should visit it some time," Taylor said and everyone looked shocked. "Well, I did cheer in college but I injured my wrist while I was doing multiple flips. I didn't want to go back to it afterwards. I didn't want to risk breaking my wrist."

Melissa was at awe with this present Taylor. She was so mature and responsible. She never really came within talking distance of Taylor in high school. She always thought that she was a snob and drama queen since she was a cheerleader.

_"Boy, was I wrong,"_Melissa said.

"That's too bad. Sorry to hear that, Taylor," Daley said.

"No. Don't be. It worked out in the end. Now I can help ordinary people look good after good makeovers at my shop. Now everyone has a chance to look beautiful like me."

At that comment, everyone started laughing. Everyone found it hilarious except for Taylor. She was actually serious.

_"She's still the same Taylor all right,"_Melissa thought.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked. "I don't get it."

Changing the subject, Jackson asked, "So, Eric, what do you do?"

"Well, I'm actually a hat designer now. I'm gonna open a store in L.A. in a couple of months. You guys must to stop by when the renovations are finished. I'll give you all discounts."

Everyone looked around the table at one another and gave smiles that they approved this little bargain.

"So what have you two been up to?" Eric questioned Jackson and Melissa.

"Well, I'm a musician now. I play at Gunther's Café," Jackson answered. "And that's about it. You can catch me playing some time on Saturdays around 8 or 9 at night."

"That sounds really cool," Nathan commented.

"Yeah, I love performing. But it sucks trying to write lyrics in a span of about two weeks."

Everyone at the table then started to contemplate on what being a musician would feel like. When they were done, they all looked at Melissa.

"Well, I don't really have that much of a glamorous job. I just walk dogs."

"Really? Well, you seem like you have the kind of personality that's an animal lover," commented Daley.

Melissa smiled and said, "Thanks! Plus, at our apartment Jackson is the biggest slob. In the public eye, I am a dog-walker. But at home, I become the maid."

Everyone laughed at this because she said it like she was a superhero.

"So anyone with big news of engagement or wedding bells?" Jackson asked.

The four of them shook their heads to the question.

"What about you two?" Eric asked.

"We're on the singles boat with the rest of you," Jackson said with a smile.

Everyone at the table looked surprised at this, but Jackson and Melissa didn't pay attention to their reactions.

"I'm getting a little thirsty. Mel, do you want me to bring you back a glass of champagne?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. Please and thank you," she responded.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Nathan said. "Daley, you want a glass?"

Daley nodded with a smile to Nathan.

"Eric, you want to come?" Jackson asked.

"Nah, I'm cool, chief."

At his answer, Taylor just cleared her throat very loudly but Eric didn't seem to hear.

Then, they all heard a thud under the table and Eric loudly said, "Ow!"

Eric directed his evil eyes toward Taylor and said, "On second thought, I'll come with you guys. I need some ice on my suddenly sore toe anyway. Would you like something, Taylor?"

"A glass of champagne would be nice. Thank you," Taylor said with a sweet voice and smile.

Once the guys left, Taylor and Daley occupied the seats on either sides of Melissa.

"So you two aren't seriously together?" Daley asked.

"No, why do you ask," Melissa tried to say coolly. She didn't think that her feelings were that obvious.

"Well, throughout high school you two were always together," Taylor said. "Everyone practically knew that you had feelings for him."

"Well, you two have been together for so long. It's hard to believe that the two of you are best friends who are living together and haven't had feelings for each other yet."

"Yeah, Daley's right. It's kinda hard to believe. In high school, Jackson was very cute but never dated anyone because all the girls knew that you laid claim to him. The guys might not have seen it, but the girls knew by the way you hung around him. I would have dated him if you didn't lay claim to him," Taylor said.

"Wow, Taylor. Thank you," Melissa said.

_"I was so wrong about Taylor."_

"You're welcome. So you better tell him how you feel. We're not in high school anymore so I can steal him from right under your nose," Taylor said with a smile.

Then they laughed altogether.

00000

While Jackson was picking up two glasses of champagne, Nathan said, "So let me get this straight you two live together but aren't together."

"Yeah," Jackson said.

"So were you guys ever together?"

"No. Just best friends."

"I don't know. It sounds too weird for me, man. A guy and a girl just being friends and nothing else. It just defies the laws of... nature."

"Nathan, it's not that big of a deal. It's pretty easy to keep our relationship at a friend level. I just see her as another human being, not a piece of... meat."

"Aww... I understand it now, chief," Eric said. "You guys have a deal."

"What are you talking about now, Eric?"

"It's something known as friends with benefits."

"No. No. Please, you're not getting this at all. We're just friends," Jackson said and he made sure he emphasized the word "friends."

"Yeah, sure. Friends," Eric said while air quoting the last word.

"Okay, can we just drop the subject now?" Jackson said. "Come on, Eric. Get your two glasses. The women are waiting for us."

"Look at you, man. You might not be in a relationship, but she has you whipped pretty well," Eric commented as he grabbed two glasses.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Nathan continued, "she did make you two match. With your green tie and the green ribbon on her dress."

"And look at what she's making you do," Eric said. "She just made you get a glass for her. If these two examples don't have the word 'Whipped' all over it, I don't know what does."

"You two are ridiculous you know that?" Jackson responded. "Anyway, I'm not the only one. Look at what you two are doing."

At that, Jackson left and the two remaining thought that his comeback was pretty good and took off after him.

0000

I hope you enjoyed this _**EXTRA**_ long chapter. HaHa. I just kept on writing and writing. I was so caught up in the story. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, readers! Just wanted to let you know that everyone is single. Sorry that it wasn't as clear in the last chapter. I am now accepting anonymous reviews! Yay! HaHa. (Enabling Anonymous Reviews means I can receive them, right? Don't forget I'm still new to this!)

**Chapter 6**

"Finally. What took you so long?" Melissa asked as Jackson's arm came from behind and placed a glass of champagne in front of her.

"You should thank the two bone-heads behind me," Jackson responded.

"Hey, hey. No need for name calling during this very happy moment," Eric said as he sat down.

"I'm stuck at the same table as you. Why on earth wouldn't I be happy," Jackson said sarcastically.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a real comedian over here," Eric said with his notorious smile.

"That's what I've been saying to him," Melissa added.

Nathan, Daley, and Taylor joined Melissa in a smile, then everyone just sat there looking around. No one else wanted to add to the conversation. They didn't want to make the situation between Jackson and Eric worse.

"Okay. Very awkward right now. Uhm... anyone up for some food?" Taylor asked.

"Sounds good to me," Eric said and everyone moved toward the tables that were set up buffet style.

When everyone sat back down, they just started to dig into their food.

"Jackson, you should try the chicken I have. It's so good. Here," Melissa said as she handed Jackson her fork with a piece of chicken on it.

"Uhm... okay," Jackson said. He didn't know how to respond to this gesture.

_This seems like a couples' kind of thing. Everyone here tonight must think we're a couple. Were Eric and Nathan right? Did we seem that much like a couple? No, can't be. She's just being friendly Melissa. Like she always is,_Jackson thought with reassurance.

_Or this must seem like a mother feeding her child!_Jackson thought with wide eyes. _"I'm over-reacting again. Note to self: Don't over-think!"_

"So how do you like it?" Melissa asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, it's... uh... really good. The chicken isn't dry. I like it," he said with a smile.

"I know. It's amazing, isn't it? My chicken always comes out dry," Daley commented.

"I'm stuffed," Eric said as everyone else was finishing up the last bits of their meals.

"Well, that's a first-timer," Taylor said.

While a waiter came around the table collecting their empty plates, a deep voice coming from the speakers and silencing everyone's conversations said, "Good evening, Hartwell alumni! How is your evening so far?"

"Great!"

"That's nice to hear! All right, we're now opening up the dance floor so dance the night away and enjoy!"

The room went dim and it felt just like another Friday Night Dance at Hartwell High. Melissa watched the dance floor as pairs of former students flooded the floor hesitantly and danced to "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.

"Nathan, would you like to dance?" Daley asked.

"Uh... yeah. Absolutely," Nathan responded. He was surprised.

"What a man he is, huh? We all know who'd be wearing the pants if they got married," Eric said with a smirk.

Just then Taylor cleared her throat very loudly and Eric knew the signal the second time around.

To avoid getting another sore toe from her big heel, Eric said, "Taylor, may I have this lovely dance with you?"

"Why, of course, Eric. How thoughtful of you," Taylor said sweetly.

As they passed by Melissa and Jackson to reach the dance floor, Jackson said, "Yeah, we all know who'd wear the pants. Right, Eric?"

"Very funny, chief," Eric said as he was being dragged by Taylor to the dance floor.

"And then there were two," Melissa said with a smile.

Jackson returned her smile and said, "Mel, may I have the pleasure of this dance with you?"

He stood up and held out his hand for her. She accepted it and said, "You may."

Melissa never imagined that she would be slow dancing with Jackson. It was a beautiful scene. There was the occasional stepping on of feet on Jackson's part followed by "sorry's," but Melissa didn't mind. She just wanted to enjoy the moment.

They were dancing halfway through the second song when Jackson felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?"

Jackson turned around and saw a guy a couple of inches taller than he with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He had a well-built body. One could say that he was eye candy.

Jackson didn't want to be rude so he let the guy cut in and joined Nathan and Eric by the champagne table.

He grabbed a glass and said, "So you guys lost your dance partners too?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. It's not like me and Daley are together," Nathan said.

"Same here," Eric chimed in. "Taylor could have gotten a better dance partner than Scott Thompson. Come on, he was the biggest, richest snot at the school."

"Yeah, I think Daley could have done better than Chris Turner. He was a school rebel."

"Don't you guys think that you're being too over-possessive? I mean you're not even with them," Jackson said.

"You just think it's so easy, don't you?" Eric said. "Well, let's see who Melissa is dancing with, then maybe you'll change your mind."

"I don't even know who the guy is," Jackson said. "They're dancing on the right side."

"You don't mean Derek McAndrews?" Nathan asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, sure I guess," said Jackson. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that he was the school's best cross country runner. He was an honors student and his record is pretty clean."

"No detentions either?" Jackson asked. He was now staring at Melissa and Derek to see if there were any signs of attraction.

"Not one," Nathan answered.

"Interesting," Jackson said as he picked up another glass.

00000

Melissa watched Jackson leave the dance floor and then turned to the guy whom she didn't even recognize.

She said, "Hi! I'm -"

"Melissa Wu. Yeah I know. Uhm... I'm Derek McAndrews. You tutored me in Math during senior year."

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. Sorry about that. It's kinda overwhelming trying to recognize everyone," she said as they started to slow dance.

"It's all right. I feel that way too. I never really got the chance to thank you for your help. Without you, I never would have graduated."

"It's no problem. I was just making use of my skills," she said as she flashed a smile.

"You know you had the biggest heart. I've never known anyone as generous as you."

"Please, you're flattering me too much. You don't even know me."

"I don't know you now, but I'd like the chance to get to know you better."

Melissa just stayed silent. She didn't know how to respond to what he said.

"I was wondering if I can have your number and maybe call you some time."

Melissa was silent for another minute. She never really dated anyone before. She spent all these years staying by Jackson, but he never felt the way she did. On the other hand, he could be feeling it today or tomorrow or maybe in a week.

Should she wait for Jackson or just move on for awhile?

"Yeah, that'd be nice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_[2:00 AM]_

"Home sweet home," Melissa said as she flopped herself down on the couch and took off her shoes.

"I know what you mean. Then again you were the one dancing all night," Jackson replied.

"It was fun, but I have no idea who I was dancing with sometimes," Melissa said with a laugh. You could tell the alcohol got to her already.

She continued, "Did you see the guy do the sprinkler. That was a good dance move."

"Darren Gren sang 'You're Beautiful.' He was so drunk," Jackson said.

"I think someone spiked the punch bowl," Melissa struggled to say while laughing.

They were both cracking up at the events of the night. After a couple of minutes they started to calm down and silence was all they heard.

"Yeah, it was fun. I want to do it again. So did you know the guy who danced with you after me?" he asked with curiosity.

"Uhm... so many guys. Hold on a minute," she said as she contemplated.

"Yeah, his name was Derek McAndrews. I helped him graduate," Melissa said.

"Oh," that was all Jackson could say.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"No, I didn't say anything."

"Come on. You know that you have feelings for me. Just admit it." The alcohol clearly talking.

"I do love you but-"

"I knew it! See you can't hide these things from me! Took you long enough!"

"What? You're clearly the one who has feelings for me!" Jackson said with a small drunken smile.

"Sure. You're dreaming."

"So if I happen to lean into you right now, you wouldn't have the urge to...say...kiss me?"

"I wouldn't, but I'm pretty sure you will."

As she said this, Jackson leaned into her and they were now face-to-face. They stared at each other, eye-to-eye. Then Melissa leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and the kiss was tender. It wasn't passionate but it had a lot of meaning to it.

They kissed for a minute or so and then separated their lips. Jackson lay back down on the couch and immediately went to sleep. Melissa was looking at him and then rested her head on the arm of the couch.

00000

Morning came rather quickly and Melissa woke up squinting at the sun's rays. She was looking around, unsure of where she was. Then she noticed the sleeping figure next to her. She was still in her dress and he in his suit. She concluded that they crashed on the couch for the night. In fact, it seemed like they slept on the couch more than their own beds. She had a minor headache pounding on the side of her head.

_Hangover,_she thought.

She was reminiscing over last night. Sitting with Nathan, Daley, Taylor, and Eric. Dancing with Jackson and with other guys. The guy doing the sprinkler and the one who sang "You're Beautiful." Melissa smiled at this thought. Coming home was such a blur. She just remembered sitting on the couch.

Then her eyes shot wide open. She remembered! The kiss! So many thoughts came into her mind. Was she just dreaming it? Was she that drunk? Did he say "I love you?" He kissed her!

She looked over at Jackson. He was sleeping in an awkward position. Nevertheless, he looked comfortable. He has always been a heavy sleeper, just like Melissa. They would sleep through everything from annoying birds chirping to loud music.

She had slept through most of the morning. She didn't know if Jackson remembered anything about the night before. She wasn't even sure herself.

_Curse the person who spiked the punch._

She got up quietly and went to her room. She gathered her clothes to wear for the day and took a shower. When she got out, Jackson was still on the couch, except taking over all the seats with his body. She didn't know what she would say to him when he got up. So she decided to take a walk outside. It looked beautiful outside from the window.

Once again she was outside of their apartment doorway and thinking about what to say to Jackson. She decided that maybe she would actually confront him with her feelings. It was practically out in the open since they shared that moment. What if he didn't remember and she went on rambling about what happened? Why was love so complicated? Then again, whoever said it wasn't? It'd be so much easier to live in a world where people could admit their feelings and weren't afraid of rejection. Unfortunately, Melissa didn't live in that world.

00000

She finally got the courage to open the door. She saw that Jackson was on the couch with his head in his hands. He was probably thinking about something important.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said and it startled him.

"Oh. Hey, Mel. I was wondering where you went. You didn't leave a note or anything." He didn't show it with his facial expression but his eyes expressed his worry.

"It was a nice morning so I decided to go on a walk. I also bought turkey sandwiches from the deli you like," she said, as she showed him the white paper bag containing the sandwiches.

He gave a small smile at her generousness.

"What time did you wake up?" she asked.

"Just about eleven. The phone was ringing."

"Really? So who called?" she asked, as she made her way toward the kitchen counter and placed the bag on top of it.

"Uh... Derek McAndrews. He asked if you wanted to go out on Saturday night."

"So he asked me out over the phone and to you?"

"Hey, I'm just giving you the facts. You should call him back around 6 PM."

"Oh. Wait did you just say Saturday?" she asked.

Jackson just nodded.

"You're performing at the café on Saturday. There's no way I'd miss it."

"Don't worry about it. It's just a song and a cup of coffee. You're not gonna really be missing much. Plus, I haven't known you to go out with someone before. You should give him a chance before standing him up," he said with a small smile.

"I guess," she said in a bit of a disappointed voice. "But are you sure you want me to go out?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because of... you know...," she dragged on.

She was now eyeing him to see if he remembered about the kiss. He just stared innocently right back at her. By his blank expression, she didn't think that he had a clue of what she was talking about. She was glad that she made sure before she blurted everything out all at once.

"Uhm... come here. Let's eat," she said to break that awkward moment.

They just sat there enjoying their lunches and first meal of the day. Most of the meal was basically Melissa staring at her sandwich or looking around. She was avoiding eye contact with Jackson.

"Hey, Mel," he said and that finally caught her attention.

"What's up?"

"Well, I don't want you to feel awkward or uncomfortable around me because of last night."

"I... uh... so... you...," she said as she struggled to put a sentence together because of her shock.

"Listen. I don't ever want us to be uncomfortable around each other. We're best friends and I don't ever want us to fall apart. Mel, you don't know how much you mean to me or how important you are in my life. I've lost so many people in my life, but I can't afford to lose you too. You're my best friend, Mel. So the kiss last night was just because we were drunk. It could or it could not have meant something but... you know?"

Melissa just nodded. She was both elated and sad. She was elated that Jackson wanted her to be his best friend forever. Their friendship meant a lot to her also and she was glad that he shared her same ideas. However, she was sad to know that the kiss didn't mean anything to him. She didn't want to ruin this sincere moment by saying that she loved him, him not feeling the same way, and them growing apart because of what she said.

"You're my best friend too, Jackson. Don't ever forget that."

After she said that she got up from her seat and walked toward Jackson. She embraced him. He hugged her back. They just stood there embracing, knowing that whatever happened they would always be there for each other.

00000

**So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again for the reviews! I just saw Flight 29 Down the Movie a couple of minutes ago. It was so good. I'm glad that Jackson and Melissa end up together and Taylor was so mature. Lex was pretty harsh. I was crying on the inside out of happiness and sadness. I'm happy they got rescued but I'm sad that the show is over.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jackson wasn't afraid of falling in love. He was afraid of taking a risk. The risk was falling in love with his best friend. He didn't know what to think. He did feel the same way for her, but what if something went wrong? What if after a year of hooking up, they don't feel the same way for each other anymore. Everything would be said and done and then they wouldn't be able to go back to the way they were. So Jackson decided not to tap into these unknown feelings and left it there, untouched, in his heart.

After they hugged, they finished up their lunches and just hung around the apartment like they always did. They played Halo 2 and watched some Jeopardy. They hung around all afternoon until it was six o' clock.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and then we'll decide on dinner," Melissa said, as she stood up from the couch.

"Wow, the day passed by fast. I can't believe it's six already," Jackson said, as he also stood up and stretched. "Don't forget to call that guy."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. I completely forgot."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for, right?"

She gave Jackson a big smile and went into her room to get her belongings for the bathroom.

Jackson just sat there thinking. He was doing a lot of thinking these days. Too bad he didn't think enough in high school. It was odd because he hated to think a lot. To distract himself from his mind, he walked over to the fridge. He opened it up and saw emptiness. There was a half empty ketchup bottle and a can of Coke. He smiled at himself as he took the last can of Coke.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Melissa asked, as she stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards the kitchen.

"Uh... I think we should go out," Jackson said as he took a sip of his coke.

"Why? There's nothing in there?"

"If you want to share the bottle of ketchup, then be my guest."

"We need to go grocery shopping," she said, as she examined the cabinets. "Hey, is that the last can of Coke you're holding?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Jackson said with a smile.

"I really hate you," she said, as she walked towards him. "Come on, give a sip. I'm so thirsty."

Melissa tried to reach for the can in Jackson's hand, but he just moved his arm to the right, away from her.

"Nope. You were too slow and now I have it," he said teasingly.

"Jackson."

She moved to where the right where the can was but he just switched it to his other hand and now it was on the left.

"Stop acting so childish," Melissa said, as she moved to the left this time.

Jackson just switched it to his right hand again and then said, "I'm not being childish. You're the one that's whining."

This continued for a couple of more seconds and then Jackson held the can above his head since he was taller than her and didn't think that she could reach. Melissa just went in front of him and stepped on her tippy toes with her hands outstretched for the drink. She focused on the drink and when she looked directly in front of her, there was Jackson's face leveled with hers. They just stayed like that unsure of how to react. Finally Melissa's toes couldn't hold her up any longer and she was her normal height again.

"Fine, you can have it, but you're paying for dinner," she said with a pout.

Jackson just laughed at her and said, "Okay, but you can't have a tantrum in public when you're with me. You got it, young lady?"

"Yeah, yeah," Melissa said in a boring tone. "Let's go to McDonald's. We haven't eaten there in awhile."

"Okay, let's go."

00000

After they ate, they headed for the supermarket. It was around 7:15 so they were practically the only customers in the store.

"Okay, we only have fifteen minutes so we have to make sure we know what we're getting," Melissa said.

"How about we just go up and down the aisles and take stuff that looks good."

"Okay. That's a totally different method of shopping, but I'm open to it."

After Jackson went to get a cart, he said, "Hop in."

"Come again?"

"Hop in."

"Are you nuts? I can't hop in."

"Come on. Live a little. No one has to know. We're the only ones in the store."

"No."

"What? Are you a chicken?" Jackson said, as he started to make chicken sounds at her.

"Melissa Wu is anything but a chicken," she said proudly, as she swung her leg into the cart.

Jackson just laughed at her on the inside as she settled herself in the cart.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I will ever be, captain."

"Okay, get ready for takeoff."

He pushed the cart slowly up and down the aisles since they needed some things from the shelves. However, the more aisles they went through the less things they needed so Jackson would just push the cart at a fast speed. Melissa would just scream as he did this because he was pushing it so fast.

Finally the end of the aisle came and Melissa almost fell over with the cart. There was a man at the end standing in front of them and Jackson tried to stop the cart so he didn't get hit. The cart did stop, but only a couple of inches from the man. He wore a shirt that said manager above the pocket on the right side.

"Are you kids done fooling around now?" he said sternly.

Melissa and Jackson didn't answer. They didn't know how to respond.

"Go pay for your stuff and get out of here. It's closing time."

Jackson and Melissa just stayed still.

"NOW!" said the irritated manager.

What he said moved Jackson to push the cart to the cash registers. After Jackson got all the food out of the cart, Melissa was able to climb out of it.

They walked out of the store with six plastic bags in hand. Then out of nowhere, Melissa snorted with laughter. She had been holding it in for a long time.

"That was so funny! Did you see his face?"

Jackson joined her and they laughed all the way home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, Melissa. You didn't call me back yet so I guess that you're avoiding me (chuckle) or you forgot to call. Anyway, I'll be at your apartment at around six o' clock Saturday night. Sorry that you're not getting this message from me personally. Bye," said the answering machine.

"I can't believe I forgot to call," Melissa said as she placed the newly bought groceries into their rightful places in the kitchen.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. He doesn't seem like the type to hang around the phone until you call him," Jackson said, also helping to put the groceries away.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't feel so guilty. So where do you think we're going for the date?"

"I don't know. Guys are unpredictable. You should know that since you're living with one."

"Yeah, guys' rooms have a funky smell too," Melissa said with a smile.

"What can I say? Sometimes I have no time to go to the Laundromat."

"It's across the street!"

"I have a hectic schedule."

00000

Saturday arrived pretty quickly. It was almost like time wanted Melissa to go on her date already. She spent the morning walking dogs, which wasn't too bad if it hadn't been for the dogs fighting over a fire hydrant. She returned to her apartment to find Daley and Taylor sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Melissa asked.

"We heard you had a major date with Derek so we wanted to help you get ready," Taylor said, as she made her way to Melissa's room.

"But... how did you guys find out?"

"Please, Melissa. Everyone in our graduating class knows," said Daley.

"This is like high school all over again," Melissa said, as she led Daley to her room.

Not to her surprise, Taylor had already ripped her closet apart. There were clothes on the floor and bed. Taylor was now holding one of Melissa's favorite shirts in the air. She seemed to be examining it and then she threw it to the ground.

"Hey, I like that shirt!" Melissa said, as she picked it up from the ground.

"Don't get me wrong. I like the shirt too. It just doesn't seem first date material," Taylor said, as she examined another shirt. "So what were you planning on wearing?"

"I don't know. Something that's clean and comfortable, I guess," Melissa answered.

"No, you're supposed to say something like... I don't know... pretty?" Taylor said, as she threw the shirt she was examining onto the bed.

"Hey, did you see Jackson?" Melissa asked, as she looked out of her doorway.

"He's in his room," Daley answered, as she walked over to Taylor.

Melissa left them in her room and walked over to Jackson's door. She knocked three times until she heard a "come in."

"Hey," she said as she opened the door.

Jackson was sitting on his bed with his guitar. He had crumpled up papers all around him and there was a basket overflowing with them.

"Hey. So how are your friends doing?" Jackson said, as he made room for Melissa on the bed.

"Fine. They're just choosing my clothes for the date. So... you haven't written a song for tonight yet?"

"No, but it's coming along. I got some verses so I just need more to make a song," he said with a chuckle.

"Listen, I want to wish you good luck for tonight. It sucks that I can't be there, but I think you'll do fine."

"Thanks, Mel. I think they're looking for you," Jackson said, when he heard voices calling for Melissa.

Melissa let out a groan and then exited the room.

"Well, Daley and I had been searching long and hard for this perfect outfit. Do you, Melissa, promise to wear it to tonight's date and forever treasure the kindness given in choosing it by us?" Taylor said with the outfit hidden behind her back.

"I do?"

00000

"Oh, come on. We want to see him pick you up!" Daley said, as Melissa was trying to get them through the door.

"No need. You'll probably scare him off."

"Oh, fine. We're leaving, but you have to call us. Tell us everything," Taylor said and then Melissa shut the door.

A second later, Jackson came out into the kitchen. He was probably getting some dinner ready before performing at the café.

"Your guests leave already?"

"Please. I had to force them out the door. It was a pain."

"So did they find you the 'perfect outfit?'"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I feel like wearing it. Speaking of it, I have to get ready."

00000

Melissa was still in her room when Derek came so he was forced to have a conversation with Jackson on the couch, which was anything but pleasant.

"So what do you do for a living?" Jackson started off.

"I work for my father's company. He manufactures paper. I'm hoping to take over the company after him."

"Really? Sounds good. So where are you taking her tonight?"

"Oh, I made reservations to the restaurant where we had our reunion. She said she liked it there so I figured we might as well eat there."

"Did you tell her beforehand? Isn't it a place where you dress pretty fancy?"

"Yeah, it is pretty fancy. I didn't tell her, but that's okay. I don't think the restaurant will mind if she dresses casually."

"Okay, man. But I doubt she would like that," Jackson said with a smirk.

Jackson couldn't explain to Derek why she wouldn't like the surprise since Melissa finally stepped out of her room. She had her hair down and was wearing a red, low-cut top that was sleeveless. She had on a jean skirt that went down a couple of inches above her knees. To top it off, she was wearing some about knee-high black boots. The two guys in the room were looking at her and she smiled.

"So this is the perfect outfit?" Jackson asked, pretty much staring at her.

"Yeah. You like?" Melissa said and then she looked at Derek. "Hey! Why are you dressed up so fancy?"

"Since we met each other at the reunion, I thought that it was appropriate to have our first date there."

Jackson practically rolled his eyes at this guy's mushiness. He was obviously a romantic and sentimental kind of guy. Derek could have fit the image of a guy sitting next to the phone and waiting for the girl to call.

"That's so sweet, but I'm not properly dressed for it," Melissa said while looking at her outfit.

"It's all right. You look really beautiful and we're almost late for our reservations. We should get going now."

"Okay, then. Uhm... bye, Jackson. Good luck tonight," Melissa said, as she gave Jackson a hug.

"Have fun. Bye."

Jackson saw them leave and thought that he could've done better on a first date.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I'll have the steak," Derek replied to the waiter.

"And I'll have the chicken," Melissa said, as she handed her menu to the waiter.

"So... what do you think about this place?" Derek asked.

"It looks beautiful, like the last time we were here. I feel kinda awkward though. Everyone is staring at me. I should have changed," Melissa said, as she glanced around nervously to see if anyone was looking at her.

"No. It's all right. You look beautiful. Plus, you're not on a date with the other people, right?"

"I guess not," Melissa said with a smile.

"I never would have guessed that you have been living with Jackson since high school."

"Why not? We've been best friends since high school. He's always been there for me."

"Well, it may be because you were so outgoing in high school and he always kept to himself."

"Yeah, he was a bit of a mystery. But he's really a great person once you get to know him better. So what's up with all these questions? Are you jealous?" Melissa teased.

"No. Well, maybe a little bit since he gets to live with a great roommate."

"Please, you're giving me too much credit. I nag most of the time about cleaning and cooking. It's the evil side of me. But overall I believe that I'm a pretty awesome roommate," Melissa said with a laugh.

"I bet you are. So what do you do for a living?"

"Uhm... I dog-walk. It's not such a glamorous job, but I love animals. They're so adorable and friendly."

"Well, I think you should become a vet. You have a wonderful personality for it and I'm sure that animals would love you."

"Really? I never thought of that before. Thanks, Derek. I'll be sure to take it into consideration."

"It's no problem. Just glad to help," he said with a smile. "You never talked to your parents about a career?"

"Oh, I never really got the chance. They died while I was in college."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's okay. You're right. You didn't know. I'm all right so I can talk about it now," Melissa said after took a sip water. "Well, I wasn't really sure about what career I wanted so I just went to college and told them that I'd figure it out. By my senior year in college, I was still undecided and that led to many arguments with my parents. It was Christmas vacation and one of these arguments took place before we were supposed to go to a party. I just went straight to my room and they left. I was supposed to go so I could drive them home since my parents liked to drink a lot at parties, but anger clouded my thoughts. Because I wasn't there, my dad took the wheel and they got into an accident. It was all my fault."

"Melissa, don't be upset with yourself. You didn't know," Derek said, as he wiped away a single tear.

"No, it is my fault. I was supposed to be there with them," she said, as she wiped away another tear. "I'm just mad at myself right now. I should have been a better daughter."

"Hey," Derek said, as he reached over the table and held Melissa's hand. "Don't you think that they'd be happy right now because you're beautiful and healthy."

"I don't know anymore."

"I think they would be, and I think that they're looking after you. They'd be happy to know that you're happy even without a career."

"I guess you're right," Melissa said with a smile.

"Sorry for the wait," said the waiter. "Here are your orders."

"Thanks," Derek said. "This looks really good. Let's dig in!"

00000

"So, Jackson and I usually only work on Saturdays, but that's still not enough to pay the bills. We use the money from my parent's will to take care of that," Melissa said, as she stood in front of the apartment door. "Thanks for a great night. I really enjoyed it."

"I liked it, too. I didn't really expect you to open up to me so soon," Derek said.

"I didn't think I would either. I guess that I really feel comfortable around you."

"I'm glad that you feel that way since I really like you. I mean _really_like you."

"Oh, really?" she said, as they engaged in a kiss.

"That kiss was good," he said, as Melissa unlocked her door.

"Yeah, I know," she said with a smile. "Have a good night."

"Bye."

The apartment was dark when Melissa walked in and took off her shoes. Once she turned on the lights, she saw Jackson sitting on the couch staring straight at her.

"Jackson? You scared me there! Why are you still up?"

"I was worried," he said with a stern face.

"About what?" she asked, not sure of what he was talking about.

"You said you would be back by 10 and it's...," he said as he stopped to look at his watch, "almost 12. If this keeps up, then I don't think you should be going out with that boy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We went out for a couple of drinks after dinner. I didn't realize it was so late... and... and...," she said, nervously.

"Melissa, I was just joking. Don't get so worried," Jackson said as his stern face turned to a smiling one. "So come sit and talk to me. How was the date?"

"I don't even know why I put up with you," Melissa said with a smile as she took her place at the couch. "Well, I thought that the date was nice. Dinner was really good and we had interesting conversations."

"So, did you kiss him?" Jackson said, as he hugged a pillow.

Melissa just stared at him since she thought that the topic was awkward. "Uhm... why are you acting like such a girl?"

"Well, I thought that you would need a good listener. Don't girls do this all the time? One talks about her date and the other clutches onto a pillow and hangs on to every word of the story?"

Melissa just laughed and said, "You are so stereotypical, although most girls might do that."

"Come on! Answer the question already!" Jackson said in a girly voice.

Melissa laughed some more and then said, "Yes."

"Wait. Did you say that you went out for a couple of drinks?"

"Yeah."

"You probably only kissed him because you were drunk. Just like the night you kissed me."

"What?"

"So am I the better kisser or is he?"

Melissa's answer was a punch on Jackson's arm.

"Come on, Mel. We can talk about it. Nothing weird is going on between us, right?"

"Of course not, but I still don't want to answer the question. It's so... well... weird."

"Nah, it's all right. I get it. You probably don't want to admit that I was the better kisser," Jackson said and then another punch came his way. "All right, all right. I'm done! Wow, your punches hurt." He paused to rub his arm. "Well, I met someone at the café today."

Melissa wasn't expecting this to come up. She had a sinking feeling in her heart after the words left his mouth. But then she assured herself that Jackson probably just met a guy friend. This thought made Melissa feel happier.

"So did you meet an old friend or something?" she asked curiously.

"No, but I did meet a girl. Her name is Monica. She's really great. If you met her, you would love her and..."

Melissa couldn't concentrate on the rest of what Jackosn had to say. She practically got absorbed in her own thoughts.

_"I knew I should have gone out tonight! I should have gone to the café and none of this would have happened. What am I talking about? We agreed to be just friends and here I am wanting him to break up with that girl. I have a boyfriend now. I can't be having thoughts like this. But why does he have to get a girlfriend so fast! Then again, I'm already dating someone. I'm such a-"_

"Mel?" Jackson said, which initially broke her train of thought.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"You zoned out on me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

"Well... I was thinking that maybe we should go on a... double date tomorrow. It'll be fun! We can go out for lunch and then stop by Eric's new hat store."

Jackson seemed to consider what Melissa was telling him and then said, "Yeah. Sounds good. I'll call Monica."

"And I'll call Derek."

"All right. Night, Mel."

"Night."

Melissa thought that she deserved to win an Academy Award for her acting. She was displaying different emotions from what she was actually feeling inside, but she ignored her inner feelings since she knew that they wouldn't lead to anything good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The morning came quickly for the double date. Melissa and Jackson were waiting on the couch for their dates to arrive. There was mostly silence between them. Melissa didn't talk much since she was nervous about the double date. She wasn't sure why she even suggested it. She just blurted it out to cover up her thoughts about Jackson and Monica.

_I hope she's not nice,_Melissa thought. _What am I saying? I'm so mean!_

Then they heard a knock at the door and Jackson went to open it.

"Hey," he said. "Come in."

The person who walked in was Monica. To Melissa's disappointment, she was pretty. She had medium brunette hair and her body type was average.

_Jackson sure knows how to choose them,_Melissa thought.

"Hi! You must be Melissa," Monica said.

"That's me," she said, standing up.

"It's so nice to meet you! I brought over some blueberry muffins for the both of you. Jackson told me how much you both liked them."

_I guess she is nice after all,_thought Melissa. _I should stop thinking of him now. She's perfect for him and I have a boyfriend. End of discussion._

"Oh, how sweet of you. Thanks," she said and then she went into the kitchen to put the muffins away.

Then another knock came and Jackson opened the door to find Derek.

"Hey, man," Derek said.

"Hey," replied Jackson.

"So you ready for this double date thing?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Jackson, is that Derek?" Melissa shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jackson yelled back. "Come in."

Once Derek walked in Melissa came up to him and gave him a hug. Then she gave a quick kiss to him.

"Aww... you two look so cute together," Monica said after witnessing their greeting.

"Thanks," Melissa said with a smile.

"If everyone's all set, then we should head out to Eric's store," Jackson said.

Eric was sitting behind the cash register and waiting for the first customers of the day to come. Suddenly he heard the bells over the door jingle and looked up. He saw Jackson and Melissa walk in. He gave them a welcoming smile, but then he saw two other people following them and his welcoming smile turned into a confused one.

"Hey, guys. Glad you could make it," he said, walking up to them.

"Hey, Eric! Your store looks so good!" Melissa said, as she hugged him.

"Yeah, man. Looks great," Jackson said, as he shook Eric's hand.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me right now that you guys are here."

"It's no problem. You're our friend. We're happy to be here," said Melissa.

"So did any of the others stop by yet?" Jackson asked.

"Nope. I don't blame them though. They're pretty busy. Nathan and Daley are too busy with their lawyer stuff. Taylor has her own shop to run. As for you two, you guys really don't have real jobs like us so you have a load of time on your hands."

At Eric's comment, Jackson and Melissa gave him a glare.

"Hey, I was just kidding. Share the love and happiness. No need to hate."

"Melissa, check out this Viking hat!" Derek said from the other side of the store.

"Coming!" she said. "I'll be back."

After she left, Eric said, "So... she's dating Derek McAndrews?"

"Yeah."

"Chief, why haven't you made your move yet? You should tell her about how you feel now before she's gone."

"Eric, I told you. We're just friends. Melissa will never be 'gone' because she'll always be around. Plus, I think they really like each other and I have my own girlfriend."

"Whatever you say, man," Eric said and then he turned to Monica, who was checking out some hats. "And who is that?"

"That's Monica. She's with me."

"Dude, I might think that you belong with Melissa, but nice choice. She's pretty hot."

"Watch it, Eric. She's my girlfriend. Remember that," Jackson said, as he placed his hand on Eric's face so he would stop staring at Monica.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Just do me a favor and leave her number for me. If you finally realize your feelings for Melissa and break up with Monica, I'll be there to comfort her."

At that, Jackson just walked away. He went up to Monica and put his arm around her. He looked back at Eric with a devilish smile.

"Jerk," Eric said under his breath.

00000

After an hour of trying on different hats and goofing around, they all decided on what they wanted. Derek got a Viking hat. Melissa got a cowboy hat. Jackson got a classic hat, like the ones Frank Sinatra wore. Monica got a cap that said 'SCORCHING' on the front.

When they were all in front of the cash register, Eric said, "Wow, you all look great. That cap especially suits you well, Monica."

Monica gave a giggle and said, "Thanks!"

After Eric met Jackson's death glare, he said, "So who's paying?"

"I'll pay," Derek said, as he opened up his wallet.

"No, I'll do it," Jackson said and he also opened up his own wallet. "So how much?"

"Jackson, relax and let me take care of it. I don't mind."

"No, it's all right. I don't mind either. Plus, you're the guest. I'll take care of it."

"Seriously, man. I don't mind. Let me take care of it."

"Do you think we'll be here all day?" Monica whispered to Melissa with a smile.

"I hope not. I'm getting really hungry right now," Melissa whispered back. "Hey, guys. How about one pays for the hats and the other pays for the lunch?"

"All right. Sounds okay with me," Derek said. "So I'll pay for the hats."

"It's okay. I'll pay for the first bill," Jackson said, as he gave Eric fifty dollars.

"Finally," Eric said under his breath and then gave Jackson the change.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to eat?" Melissa asked.

"I'm craving for some seafood right now," Derek said.

"Oh, we can't. Melissa's allergic to seafood," Jackson replied.

"Thai?" Monica suggested.

"Can't. The food is too spicy for Jackson to handle," Melissa replied.

"So what do you two suggest?" Derek asked.

"Pasta," they said at the same time.

"Then, pasta it is," Monica concluded.

00000

Thanks for all your reviews! You readers are the best!


	12. Chapter 12

An update? I know that I haven't updated in forever. I'm so sorry!

**Chapter 12**

It has been six months since that memorable double date. Jackson and Melissa have continued dating Monica and Derek, and both of their relationships were getting serious.

From Melissa's numerous dates with Derek, Jackson had noticed a change in her. Lately, she has been wearing expensive clothes and jewelry on her dates. Jackson didn't doubt that all of her outfits and accessories were gifts from her boyfriend since Jackson and Melissa's salary couldn't even afford one outfit. The change in Melissa bothered Jackson because she was betraying herself. Before Derek came along, she didn't care about what she wore as long as it was clean and comfortable. Now, she has a closet full of outfits and took at least half an hour deciding on what to wear. However, Jackson wasn't positive if the change was for the good or not.

After their date, Derek invited Melissa to his apartment and she accepted. Shortly after they entered into the apartment, Melissa found herself making out with Derek on the couch. The kissing started to get intense and she found herself slowly leaning back against the couch with Derek on top of her. He had his hands on her hips and then she realized what might happen.

Melissa pulled away from the kiss and said, "Derek."

"Yeah?" he managed to say, as he was kissing her neck.

When she was sure of what the kissing was going to lead to, she lightly pushed Derek off of her and immediately stood up. She saw that Derek's reaction was that of confusion and she felt awful. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay. We've only been together for a couple of months. I should have known that you were gonna be uncomfortable. Sorry. "

"No, no. Don't be sorry," Melissa said, as she sat down on the couch again and held his hand. "It's only been six months, but I feel totally comfortable with you. It's just that I'm kinda waiting until marriage. I hope you understand."

"Really? I totally respect that. If I had known, I wouldn't have tried to... you know."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I love you."

Derek was a bit surprise at what she said at first since this was the first time that she has said that particular phrase. "I love you, too," he said and kissed her.

Because she was happy about Derek understanding her little rule, Melissa left Derek's apartment with a smile on her face. When she finally arrived home, she was greeted with a dark apartment.

_That's strange. Jackson is usually still up. He must have gone to bed early tonight,_she thought.

She turned on the lights to the living room in order not to trip over something and noticed a wine bottle with two glasses beside it on the coffee table. One of the glasses still had some wine in it. She concluded that he had a date with Monica that night.

_I'm so tired. I'm not gonna help him clean up his mess._

She then turned off the lights and headed toward her bedroom.

00000

Melissa woke up around nine o' clock the next day. Her first destination was the bathroom, but she heard the shower go off so she directed herself toward the kitchen to brew some coffee.

"Jackson?" she said with wide eyes when she entered the living room.

"Hey, Mel. Morning to you too," he said with a smile, as he picked up the wine glasses.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one in the shower?"

"Oh, that's Monica."

_They slept together? How did this happen? Hold on, Melissa. You're probably just blowing things out of proportion. There has to be an explanation as to why Monica is here other than that she spent the night._

"So... you... you two..." She was struggling with how to phrase it. "So... you two... did it?"

"If you're referring to sex, then yeah," Jackson said nonchalantly.

_How can he be so calm? Hasn't he ever learned about the possible chances of STDs or pregnancies? Men! They're unbelievable!_

"Oh," she managed to say. "I'll just go make some coffee."

"Don't worry about it. I already took care of it."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

An awkward silence came between them since Melissa didn't really know what to say after that weird topic. After a minute or two, the phone broke the silence and Melissa was grateful.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice on the other line said, "Morning, Mel."

"Morning, Derek. How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"I'm not really sure yet," Melissa said while watching Jackson's back as he prepared three cups of coffee.

"That doesn't sound like you. You all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just kinda tired. I'll get my energy back soon."

"That's good to hear. I guess you're wondering why I'm calling. Do you have time to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Well, I have nothing better to do. But we already had one yesterday."

"What? Is it wrong for a boyfriend to want to see his girl?"

"I suppose not, unless he's asking for something more than a date."

Melissa heard Derek chuckle and then he said, "Trust me. The date is completely innocent. Listen, I gotta get back to work. Bye. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Melissa hung up the phone and was startled to see Jackson standing behind her.

"You guys already talking about love?" he said with a grin.

"Jackson, I swear I will-"

Jackson put his index finger on her lips and said, "You better watch what you say this morning. There's a witness in the bathroom that might hear your death plan for me."

"I don't mind. I might as well go after her as well."

"Wow. You're cranky this morning. You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need my coffee," she said and then put her face into her hands so she looked tired.

"Long night?" Jackson asked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Melissa.

"Uh... yeah. Long night." She didn't want to admit it, but she really hated Jackson for sleeping with someone that he barely knew.

00000

"So what's your big surprise?" Melissa asked, as the waiter served them dessert.

"Well, I have something special for you."

"Derek, you've given me so many dresses and jewelry already. I definitely can't accept anymore from you," Melissa said with a smile.

"I know that the prices of the gifts make you uncomfortable, but I love showering you with gifts. Plus, I'm pretty sure that this special present will top everything else."

"It might top all the gifts, but not my love for you. You know that right?"

"Of course, Melissa. I'm actually really glad that you said that, too," he said, as he reached across the table to hold her hand.

"And why is that?" she asked with a suspicious smile.

He didn't answer but just got out of his seat and walked over to Melissa, still holding her hand. Melissa was so confused in what he was doing. Then all of a sudden he bent down on one knee and all the heads in the restaurant were directed towards them.

00000

Jackson was lying on the couch while flipping through the channels on the television when Melissa walked into the apartment.

He greeted her with a smile, sat up, and then said, "Hey, come here. We haven't watched TV together in awhile. I saw a commercial on a movie about aliens and it looks pretty cool."

Melissa obeyed him and sat on the couch, but she still remained quiet. Jackson had his eyes fixed on the TV when he said, "So how was your date?"

Jackson faced Melissa when she didn't answer. "Are you all right, Mel? Did something happen."

"Yeah, something did happen," she said and finally showed a smile.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me?" he said and returned the smile.

"I want to, but I don't really know how to say it. Well, just look," she said, as she showed him her left hand. Jackson was surprised to see a diamond ring on her finger and saw that she was really happy.

"You're engaged?" he asked in a melancholy tone.

"Yeah! Aren't you happy for me?" she said, as she tried to search for his smile.

"You're engaged. He proposed and you said yes? How can I be happy for you?"

Melissa's smiling face turned into a look of confusion and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Everything is. How could you say yes?"

"I said yes because I love him," Melissa said. She was now getting frustrated with Jackson's attitude.

"I know you don't love him because you truly love me."

"What are you talking about! Was it just me or did you talk about not ever wanting to fall in love with me because you're afraid of losing me?"

"I know what I said, but I know you're still in love with me. How can you get married when you're doubting yourself?"

"Who said I was doubting myself? I love Derek, okay? I might have doubted it before but when I found out that you slept with Monica it signified that you moved on."

"That doesn't mean anything. We both had a little too much wine."

"Jackson! We had a little too much wine but all we did was kiss! You and _her_ went all the way to home base! And don't tell me that it didn't mean a thing because I know that's not true!"

"How would you know, Mel? You're barely home anymore to know what's going on in my life! You're always hanging out with Derek and he practically changed you!"

"I'm exactly the same! What are you talking about?"

"Look at the clothes and jewelry you're wearing, Mel! They're not you. They will never be you because you're not the kind of person who cares about those things. Derek might, but not you."

"Listen, I love Derek and sometimes love means sacrificing some things for the other person."

"Love? It's only been a couple of months! You're practically still strangers! The only reason why guys propose so early is if they want to sleep with the girl!" Then Jackson's voice lowered a bit when he said, "Did you tell him that you were waiting?"

Melissa didn't want to answer, but Jackson's stare was unbearable so she said, "So what if I did?"

"Melissa! Don't you understand? He only wants to marry you to get in your pants!"

"You know what, Jackson? I'm done with this argument," she said in a sad tone as she stood up from the couch. "I want you to know that after he proposed to me all I was thinking about was how happy my best friend would be for me when he found out about the news. I was pretty dumb for expecting that, huh? Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I'm moving out tomorrow too. It's sad to know that I will remember this final night when I think about my roommate and best friend."

She walked away to her bedroom, leaving Jackson alone in his own anger.

00000

Melissa woke up the next morning and absolutely didn't want to get up. She replayed the whole fight from the night before and couldn't believe the things they both said. She truly wished that it didn't happen, but it was too late now.

_I'll get up and go to his room. I'll say sorry and hope that this fight just blows over. We'll be back to normal again._

Melissa got up and ended up standing in front of his door. She wasn't sure if she should knock first or just go in. She decided to knock just in case, but there was no answer. She then opened the door but didn't find him in there. She looked throughout the apartment, but there was no sign of Jackson.

_He probably went for a walk or something,_she concluded.

All morning Melissa and Derek packed all of her belongings into boxes and carried them into his car. By the afternoon, they were done packing and Derek just had to place one more box into the car. While he was gone, Melissa just stood outside her doorway and looked into her room. All that was left was the dresser and bed. She heard the door open again and went to go meet Derek, but instead she saw Jackson.

"Jackson," she said with a smile.

He didn't respond, but instead walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Hey, Jackson. About last night-"

"Uh... since you're moving out, could you leave your key behind?" he said while his face was still looking at the contents of the fridge.

"My key?"

"Yeah, you're not gonna be around anymore anyway so I might as well just give it to Monica."

Jackson's tone of not caring hurt Melissa very much. She was really sad that he didn't even want to look at her. She was wondering why he was still mad about the night before. However, she obeyed and pulled the key out of her pocket and placed it on the counter.

Then Derek walked in and said, "Hey, Mel. The boxes are all set. Hey there, man!" Jackson didn't respond so Derek turned back towards Melissa. "So I'll just leave you two alone to say your good-byes. I'll wait for you in the car."

After Derek closed the door, Jackson and Melissa made eye contact but Jackson broke it by walking toward the counter and picking up the key. He then walked around the counter and Melissa thought he was going to give her a hug, but he just walked past her and went straight to his room. Melissa just stood there pretty much close to tears.

Suddenly Jackson poked his head out of his room and called out, "Hey, Mel."

Melissa then had a smile on her face again, believing that her best friend was back to normal. She turned around and said, "Yeah."

"Do you mind shutting the door on your way out?"

From what he said, Melissa's smiling face turned into a blank one and said, "Uhm... sure. No problem."

Jackson then gave a nod and went back into his room.

_He didn't even say good-bye,_ Melissa thought.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope that this chapter is enough of an apology!

**Chapter 13**

"Derek, I'm going out!" Melissa shouted as she put on her shoes.

"Are you going to see _him_again?" Derek asked, poking his head out of the bedroom door.

"Yes, but you know why I have to. It's been three weeks since we've spoken."

"Yeah, I know. It's also been three weeks of you going to his place and him ignoring you."

"But what if today was finally the day that he opens the door and looks at me again?"

"Listen, don't think I'm a jerk or anything like that. It's just that I hate seeing you get hurt over and over again," Derek said, as he wrapped his arm around Melissa's waist.

"Don't worry. If he doesn't answer, then it just gives me an excuse to knock on his door another day," she said with a smile.

"I love that you're so optimistic."

"Well, I love you." With that, Melissa gave him a quick peck on the cheek and closed the door behind her.

00000

Jackson was preparing dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He assumed it was his date as he read the time on the microwave.

_It's only 7:45. Why is she fifteen minutes early? She probably couldn't wait for the date to begin_, he thought with a smile.

Before he looked through the peephole, he scanned the living room and it was a big mess. There were papers everywhere; bags of chips lying on the floor; coffee stains on couch. Ever since Melissa left, Jackson has been keeping his mind off her by working on his songs. When he was writing lyrics, she was always the one to clean up his mess since she knew that he was really stressed out. But she wasn't here anymore so Jackson had to take responsibility. He was pretty good with the cleaning for a couple of days, but he started falling behind on cleaning as the workload got heavier.

Jackson decided to tidy up a bit by picking up some loose pieces of paper on his way to the door and dumping them into a nearby bin.

He looked into the peephole to find the one person he thought he got over.

"Jackson! Jackson! I know you're in there! Please, open up!" Melissa shouted, as she knocked consistently on the door.

Jackson just stayed silent and watched her, with no intention of opening the door.

"Please, Jackson! It's been three weeks already! Can't we talk?" She started to sound hopeless.

_Melissa, why do you keep on coming back to me when you know that you're going to get hurt?_Jackson thought, as he put his face in his hands. He couldn't stand seeing her so helpless.

"I just wanted to say that I missed you," she said faintly and then he heard her footsteps disappear down the stairs.

When Jackson looked in the peephole again, Melissa was gone but she left something on the ground. He opened the door and found a hot cup of coffee from their favorite café and an envelope. Jackson was glad that she still knew how much sugar and cream to put in his coffee. However, the envelope wasn't an ordinary one. It had the smell of a wedding invitation.

Jackson carefully opened it and read:

**You are cordially invited to celebrate**

**the wedding of**

**Melissa Wu**

**and**

**Derek McAndrews**

**On Saturday afternoon**

**June the 2nd**

**at four o' clock**

**Thirty-five East Olivet Avenue**

**followed by a reception**

After reading the invitation, Jackson set the cup on the coffee table and sat himself down on the couch. He ran his right hand through his hair while the other still held the invitation. He couldn't believe that they were getting married soon.

00000

**One month later...**

"Mom, Dad, this is the woman of my dreams, Melissa. Melissa, this is my mother and father, Judith and Henry McAndrews," Derek said with a smile, as he introduced his parents to Melissa.

"It's very nice to meet both of you," Melissa said sweetly, as she hugged both of them.

"Please, it is our pleasure," replied Mr. McAndrews. "Judith was so anxious to meet you."

"Honestly, Henry, do you have to humiliate me in front of our daughter-in-law? But he is telling the truth. Ever since I found out about your engagement, I have wanted to jump onto a plane and fly from New York to Los Angeles just to meet the lucky girl. You see, Derek has been talking nonstop about how wonderful you are over the phone and I just had to meet you in person."

"So Derek has been talking about me, huh?" Melissa said, as she directed a smile at Derek.

"Okay, so you found out. But enough with all these secrets spilling out here. Let's talk about them at the dinner table instead."

00000

There was a lot of laughter and story-telling at the dinner table and Melissa felt like she was part of a family again. She was genuinely enjoying herself and didn't feel bad about having fun without her parents because they would have wanted her to.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a man walked in. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at him. Then Derek broke the silence by saying: "Lex, man, glad you could make it!"

Derek stood up and shook hands with the man while pulling him into a hug. Then they faced the others at the dinner table and Derek said, "Lex, you remember my parents, Henry and Judith."

"That can't be the little Lex I remember growing up," Judith said, as she pulled him in for a hug.

"It's nice to meet you two again," Lex replied, as he shook hands with Mr. McAndrews.

"And this is my bride-to-be, Melissa."

"It's nice to finally meet the best man," Melissa said as she extended her hand.

"Well, it's very nice to meet the bride," Lex said, as he opened up his arms for a hug.

They created an awkward situation where each didn't know if they should hug or shake hands. Finally, they both decided on a hug and then Derek said, "Remeber, Lex. She's my bride."

Everyone started laughing and then seated themselves at the dinner table once again.

00000

"Man, that Dodgers game was off the hook! I'll bet you that they'll win the World Series this year," Eric said, as he entered Jackson's apartment.

"Eric, it's only the beginning of the season. It's still too early to determine anything yet. You'll probably just end up jinxing them," Nathan replied, as he entered after Eric.

"I'm not jinxing anybody. You're just afraid of losing the bet," Eric retorted.

"Dude, we didn't even shake on it yet," Nathan said.

"Man, who needs to shake on it? You're a man aren't you? Or are you a wuss for being afraid of losing a couple of bucks to me?"

"We'll see who's more of a man after I punch you in the face. Maybe that'll teach you a lesson."

"Hey, guys. Cool it!" Jackson shouted as he placed a 12-pack of beer on the counter. "Remember, we're here to hang out and not to fight over stupid things, like a bet."

"Jackson's right. We need to be mature. But I don't think that the word exists in Eric's dictionary," Nathan said with a glare at Eric.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get the hint, you hot-shot lawyer," Eric said, as he opened up a bottle of beer. "So did you guys get the wedding invitation too?"

"Of course, we all got one. Melissa doesn't have a lot of family members in her life," Jackson said in a sad tone as he eyed his beer.

"So... do you guys plan on going?" Eric said, as he tried to break the silence.

"I'm definitely going," Nathan replied.

"I'm not really planning on it," Jackson said, as he took another gulp of his beer.

"What?" Eric and Nathan exclaimed at once.

"You heard me," Jackson said dismally.

"But... you're her best friend. Aren't you supposed to be there for her?" Eric asked, confused.

"We get that you're still upset about her getting married to another guy, but you have to move on," Nathan said.

"Who said I was upset? I'm the last person to be upset about the marriage..." Jackson stated, as he heard the familiar clicking of shoes down the hall.

The time on the microwave read 7:00 and then Jackson muttered, "Same time everyday. Guys, be quiet."

"Why?" Eric said loudly.

"Just shut up," Jackson whispered.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door and a voice shouted, "Jackson! Jackson! Are you in there?"

"Dude, is that Taylor outside?" Nathan asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty Daley is with her," Jackson whispered in reply.

"Well, why don't you invite them in? It's about time that we start partying with some women," Eric said, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eric, it's not the time," Jackson said in frustration.

"Oh, I get it now," Nathan said with a satisfied smile.

"Get what?" Eric said in curiosity.

"You and Melissa had a fight, and now you're avoiding her. Since she's too busy with wedding preparations, she sent her messengers, Taylor and Daley, and now you're avoiding them too. And that is why you're not going to the wedding," Nathan concluded.

"Whoa, that's a deep analysis. Is he right, chief?"

Jackson stayed quiet for awhile and then said, "It's only because he's a lawyer. He does it for a living."

After figuring out the clues, Nathan and Eric smiled at each other and then gave high-fives.

00000

"Hello?" a voice said over the phone.

"Melissa? It's Daley. He's not opening the door."

"Are you sure? How many times did you try?"

"Honey, it doesn't matter how many times we try. He won't open it."

"Well, maybe he's out at 7 everyday. We should try some other times and then maybe..."

Since Daley had her cellphone on speaker, Taylor started talking. "Sweetie, you have to let him go. You're getting married in a week and you can't stop everything just so you can talk to him."

"I know, but he's my best friend and we haven't spoken in so long."

"Melissa, listen to me. You have to stay strong and not break down. Don't blame only yourself for the fight. You know that it was his fault too. You shouldn't be the only one trying to work things out. He has to show that he's willing to reconcile too," Daley said in a motivating way.

"You're right, Daley," Melissa said as she gained her self-confidence again. "I've been trying to contact him for months and now it's his turn. I shouldn't be the only one taking care of this friendship."

"That's what I like to hear," Daley said with a giggle.

"Now go back to your dinner and enjoy it. Don't worry about anything. Be happy," Taylor said.

"Don't worry about the last part. I'm already happy here."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You look beautiful!"

"Thanks, Taylor," Melissa said, as she spun around to show off her wedding gown.

"Okay, so I'm going to go help Daley with the guests now."

"All right."

Taylor was looking at Melissa before she turned the doorknob and then walked towards Melissa again.

"Hey, what's wrong? This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life!"

"I know, but I was just... thinking. That's all."

"What's there to think about? You just need to get your pretty, little butt up the altar and then everything will just... flow."

Melissa gave a big smile and then said, "Thanks, Taylor."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for. Now don't let me catch you with cold feet again." Taylor gave Melissa a hug and then left.

Once the door was shut, Melissa's smile faded and she sat down in front of her mirror. She saw her reflection and just stared at it. She never thought that this day would come. Ever.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. The person entered without waiting for Melissa's consent to enter. Then she heard a male voice behind her say, "Hey, Mel."

Melissa turned around to face her visitor. Once she recognized him, she smiled and said, "Oh. Hey, Lex. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be accompanying Derek at the altar?"

"Yeah, I'm going there in a sec. I just wanted to check on you first."

"That's nice of you. But everything's fine." Melissa gave him her reassuring smile.

"All right."

Melissa turned towards the mirror again since she thought that Lex had already left. However, she heard his voice say, "You know, he loves you a lot."

She was confused at what Lex was insinuating at and turned around again. "Of course, I know. That's why we're getting married."

"We've been best friends for awhile and I've never seen him look at any girl the way he looks at you. His parents have been married for almost thirty years and they still have a strong relationship. He wants what they have. This marriage is important to him."

"What are you trying to tell me, Lex?"

"I'm not trying to tell you to do anything. I'm just informing you. Melissa, all I'm asking is that you listen to your heart."

And with that, Lex exited and left a confused bride.

00000

While the wedding was taking place, Jackson was in his apartment and was moping around most of the day.

"I can't believe there's nothing on to watch!" Jackson said, as he was flipping channels. "Out of all days, they decide to not put a single game on to watch."

Because he was frustrated, Jackson turned off the TV and threw the remote on the coffee table. The impact caused the remote to make some papers fall to the floor. Jackson was about to clean the mess when an envelope distracted him.

It was the invitation to the wedding. He opened it and read the card. He ran his fingers over Melissa's name a few times until he realized what he had to do.

Jackson grabbed his coat and ran out the door in such a rush that he didn't even bother to close it.

00000

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Melissa Wu and Derek McAndrews in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly."

Melissa looked at Derek with a smile and he returned it with an even bigger one.

00000

"Hey, can you drive any faster?" Jackson asked the taxicab driver.

"Listen, pal. If you have any way of clearing the LA traffic then be my guest. But until then, all we can do is sit here and wait."

"That's the problem. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

00000

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

By now the priest and all in the church were searching around for any objectors. There was nothing but complete silence so the priest continued.

00000

"Your story..." (sniff) "...is so beautiful!" cried the driver.

"Thanks, Harold." Jackson said, as he gave the driver a pat on the back. "Now you see why I have to make it to the church before it's too late."

"Don't worry, buddy," Harold said, as he wiped away his last tear. "Old Harold will get you to that church in no time. Guaranteed."

Suddenly, the taxicab was on the sidewalk and was going at a good speed. To warn pedestrians, Harold continuously honked the horn.

Normally, Jackson would object to any kind of rule-breaking that could potentially harm the public, but his only focus was on Melissa.

00000

"By the power vested in me, and as witnessed by friends and family, I now pronounce you husband and-"

"Wait!"

Everyone looked around to search for the intruder, but they soon realized that it was Melissa who had spoken.

As Melissa asked the priest to excuse her and Derek, she could already hear the murmurs of the guests. She then looked at her groom, who had a confused look on him.

"Derek, you have been so good to me even when I thought that I didn't deserve it. You have been supportive and have taken such good care of me. You know that I love you."

During the pause, Melissa's smile faded. She started to get choked up and developed tears in her eyes.

"But my heart is with someone who isn't even here." She couldn't bear it any longer. She had to lower her eyes to the floor because she didn't want to see the hurt in Derek's eyes.

Then Derek spoke, "Is it Jackson? Melissa? Please talk to me. I'm sure we can work this out. You probably just have cold feet or something. Or we can..."

Melissa lifted her head and said, "Derek, I'm so, so sorry."

With her last sentence, Melissa decided against giving him a kiss on the cheek since it would have been inappropriate and gave a quick glance at Lex, who returned it. She then fled away from the altar and ran towards the door in what seemed like forever to reach.

00000

"Harold, you are a life saver!" Jackson said, as they were a block away from the church.

"Anything for a love story like yours, my friend."

Jackson was so excited and nervous about interrupting the wedding ceremony that he almost didn't notice a bride running in the opposite direction until a few seconds later.

"Stop! Stop! Thanks for everything, Harold! Here's a hundred dollars. Keep the change," Jacskon said, as he ran out the door.

"Melissa! Melissa!" a voice called after her. She stopped and looked back. It was Jackson chasing after her. She ran to meet him.

When they met halfway, Jackson was so positive that Melissa was going for a hug but it turned into a punch.

"Why are you such a jerk! Actually, you're worse than that. You're such a... a... an ass!" By now Jackson had recovered from the blow. "And how come you weren't at the wedding! I was expecting you to be there and you weren't! I thought you wanted me to be happy!"

"Listen, I was on my way there. I was going to object to the marriage and tell you how much I love you. I do want you to be happy, but not with _him_. I want you to be happy with _me_." That statement gave Jackson another punch.

"You're so incredibly selfish!" It looked like she preparing for another punch. "But, I guess, that was really sweet of you to say." She then embraced him and placed her cheek on his chest.

It was a wonderful feeling for Jackson to be able to touch Melissa again. God, it had been so long, too long. He wrapped his arms around her and absorbed her smell, the scent of Melissa. Jackson didn't care that people on the streets were looking at them awkwardly and calling them crazy. He just wanted to enjoy this moment.

To break the wonderful silence, Melissa said, "What about Monica?"

Jackson's eyes widened and he just hugged Melissa harder and said, "Let's not ruin the moment."

"Jackson!" She broke free of his embrace. "What about Monica?"

"Well, you see. Funny story." He gave an insincere laugh.

"How funny?"

"Well... uh... you know, the night you announced that you were engaged? Ha, that was also the night that I broke up with Monica." Jackson gave a smile to a very angry Melissa. "Funny, huh?"

"You broke up with her that night? After you slept with her?" Melissa gave Jackson a deathly look. "And that day I moved out, you told me to give you the keys so you could give it to Monica. You were such a jerk that day! What is your problem!"

"I was angry that night, okay?" The response didn't satisfy her. "What do you want me to say? That I'm a guy and I have no clue about anything?"

"Yes!"

"I'm a guy and I have no clue about-"

"That's not an excuse!" Melissa was about to go for another punch but Jackson made it in time to hold her hand.

"Melissa Wu, I love you."

She softened a bit at the words and gave a smile. "Finally. I've been in front of you all this time and you finally realized it today."

"What can I say?" Jackson said with a smile.

"Well, are you going to kiss her now or stare her to death?" a new voice in the conversation said.

They turned to the side and noticed an elderly man sitting on bench next to them. They concluded that he had witnessed the whole incident and chuckled.

"Well, what's it gonna be, Jackson?" Melissa said with a playful look.

Without a word, Jackson pulled Melissa into a kiss. It was a kiss full of happiness, passion, longing, and, most of all, love.

**Well, sadly this is the end! I hope this satisfied you guys. You probably saw it coming. I want to thank all who reviewed because the reviews motivate me! I also want to personally thank those anonymous reviewers because I have no way of replying back to you guys! Thanks to all for keeping this story alive!**


End file.
